emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8505 (13th June 2019)
Plot Billy returns home to find Ellis kneeling over Marlon's lifeless body. He fears this the work of Max and is shocked when Ellis admits he attacked Marlon. Harriet introduces Laurel and Jai to her "parishioner" Will and explains he's going through a tough time at the moment. After Laurel and Jai walk off, Harriet turns to Will and questions what he's doing back here. Jessie receives a call informing her Marlon has been hurt so she grabs Manpreet and they rushes over to Tall Trees Cottage. Amy is excited for Victoria to become a mum. Victoria notes it's the first time someone has been positive about her situation. When Andrea informs Jamie that Graham has offered her money to leave, they soon get talking about Andrea spying for Graham all those years ago. Jamie insists Andrea should've told him about it but Andrea states she didn't want to ruin what they had. She assures Jamie she loves him and vows to win back his trust. Whilst Manpreet checks over a now conscious Marlon, Jessie demands to know which one of Billy's friends has done this to her husband. She is left stunned when Ellis admits it was him. Back Woodbine Cottage, Harriet makes it clear to Will that there's nothing going on between her and Jai; she led Dawn to believe that as she needed a cover so Dawn didn't realise she was thinking about him. Will is given hope by Harriet's admission that she's been thinking about him although Harriet makes it clear nothing will happen then asks Will to leave. Ellis profusely apologises to Marlon. He explains he's been on edge since the stabbing, and when he heard him coming in the house, he thought someone was going to attack him again. Manpreet inquires if Ellis has been feeling this way a lot as his symptoms are presenting as presenting as PTSD. Ellis denies the attack was as a result of something being physiologically wrong with him and states he was on edge after receiving a text from Max. Jessie can't believe Billy is involved with Max again although Billy insists he's handling it. Amy tears into Robert for not being supportive of Victoria. When Dawn returns home from work, Harriet tries to tell her about her and Will, but before she can, Dawn blurts out her dad is back then goes off on a tangent about how her father leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes. Nate flirts with Amy over a drink and gets her talking about Cain. Jamie confronts Kim about Graham attempting to bride Andrea to leave him. Kim protests Andrea going is not what she wanted when she asked Graham to sort things, telling her son she just wants him to be happy. Robert has tracked Victoria's rapist Lee down to the car showroom where he works. Will watches on as Harriet and Dawn pack their belongings into Harriet's car. Harriet spots Will lurking so she approaches him informs him she's taking Dawn away for a couple of weeks to get away from him. Will reminds Harriet that leaving won't change what's happened between them although Harriet insists she's not thinking about that at the moment then orders Will to leave. When Marlon returns home from hospital, Ellis goes to apologises to him again but Marlon insists sorry isn't going to cut it whilst Jessie hands Ellis some leaflets for dealing with PTSD. Ellis doesn't think his problems are that serious but Jessie and Marlon make him realise he needs help. At the same time, Billy meets Max on the outskirts of the village. Max wants Billy to participate in a job and Billy has no option but to agree. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Max - Jordan Reece Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Pollard's Barn - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricketer's Row Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes